1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved board game, and methods of game play, which make correlated, particularly ingenious, challenging and/or educational use of a variety of different colors in conjunction with the game board, the game playing pieces, and the methods of game play; and which provide for different methods of game play commensurate with the different intellectual and/or skill levels of the game players.
2. Description of the prior art
Although board games which utilize different colors in conjunction with the game board, the game playing pieces, and/or the method of game play are known in the prior art, none are known which accomplish the same in the manners taught by the game of this invention or which, in conjunction therewith, provide for different methods of game play commensurate with different intellectual and/or skill levels of the game players.
More specifically, although the game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,073 to P. Suvada makes use of a variety of different colors, this use is limited to the substitution of different colors for the more traditional different shapes of the respective King, Queen, Bishop, Knight and Rook pieces of a chess game (the Pawns are "colorless"), and otherwise includes a conventionally checkered chess game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,583 to E. F. Barrett discloses a game wherein the use of colors is limited to lightly and darkly colored playing pieces, and lightly and darkly colored checks at the side and end margins of an otherwise conventionally checkered game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,342 to M. Simpson discloses a game comprising a checkered game board which includes a plurality of transparent checks of different primary colors, and a plurality of transparent game playing pieces of different primary colors; and is arranged so that the various combinations of the primary game board check and game playing piece colors will give rise to different binary colors when the pieces are disposed on the game board checks. Playing piece movement is generally in accordance with the rules of conventional "checkers," but playing piece jumping is restricted to situations wherein adjacent playing pieces appear in the same binary color.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,568 discloses a game comprising a checkered game board including differently colored and neutrally colored checks, and neutrally colored game board margins. The respective playing pieces are divided into two differently shaped groups, one for each player; and are differently colored within those groups. Jumping and bumping movement of the playing pieces which are moved alone, or in stacks in accordance with the color of the top playing piece, is restricted in part by a requirement for coincidence between the color of the playing piece, or the color of the top playing piece in a playing piece stack, and the color of the game board check or playing space to which movement is directed.